Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 7 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 81 }{ 9 } $
Explanation: $ = 1 \times 7 + 10 \times 9 $ $ = 7 + 10 \times 9 $ $ = 7 + 90 $ $ = 97 $